Fire and ice
by ThatOneOverTheTopPhanGirl
Summary: Phil's recollection of the time he spent with Dan. One shot No smut Not really sure if this is fluff or angst, you decide. Phan I would have put this into my one shots story but I that this deserved it's own one:)


They say opposites attract like two ends of a magnet.

Personally, I've never really believed that saying.

Well that is until I met him.

It was a wet night. Sheets of icy water flung themselves at my face, harsh winds whipped my hair backwards and the tall hill I had to climb to my house didn't brighten my mood much.

It was only when I stopped for a breath did I see him, standing in the middle of the road. His arms spread as if welcoming a hug, his tattered clothing plastered against his skin, his brown, wavy hair blowing behind him, his head tilted upwards towards the rain, his eyes closed and the ghost of a smile dancing along his face. He was nothing special though. Just another person to anybody else, but somehow I found him fascinating.

I was standing next to him in no time, making a small noise in the back of my throat to signify my presence. His eyes opened and darted to meet mine. They were a warm brown and they sort of gave you the feeling you would get at Christmas. But they were hidden behind sarcastic, snarky looks. He was guarded.

He jerked his head slightly to show me that I'm welcome and my shoulders lost the tension I didn't know they were holding.

We stood like that for at least 10 minutes, him absorbing the rain and me, absorbing his features. The tanned skin, the protruding collarbones, the creases by his eyes and on his forehead.

"Dan." that was the first word he ever spoke to me, I cherished it, allowing his voice to send chills up my spine.

"Phil." my voice was whipped away before it left my mouth. He seemed okay with that though. He smiled again, but this was a sort of smirk. The left corner of his mouth rising a bit further than his right, allowing a dimple to appear on his cheek.

After that we spent every moment together. We would drive around in my battered, blue car blasting Muse out the windows. We would go into shops and stroll through the isles without buying anything until we got kicked out. We had so many adventures, the adventures that I had wanted as a kid but never really got.

We nearly got arrested 3 times in a few months. Dan said it was his personal best. I laughed.

The first time we kissed was unexpected. He had suggested a few weeks before that they should go travelling and see the world. I was 19. He was only 17. But the fire in his eyes when he mentioned it made me say yes. His smile then was a true smile. No smirking at all. His dimple still showed.

We were in my room, packing. My Mum had begged me to stay but I didn't listen. I wanted to be with Dan more than anybody else and even she couldn't stop me. I had turned around to grab another shirt. He had turned around at the same time. It wasn't planned and neither of us was expecting it but it felt right.

My Mum had walked in and kicked Dan out. She said I was never seeing him again. That night I climbed out of my window and we drove off without a second look.

The first time we said I love you to each other was complicated. We were by the sea, staying in a small little B&B along the coast. It was perfect. Dan said he was going off on his own for a bit. I thought nothing of it. That was until the police phoned.

He had trespassed onto private property and had been caught. He was in jail until the land owners decided whether or not to prosecute him and I was sitting on the other side of the bars, our hands entangled through the gaps in the metal.

He had whispered it so quietly that I barely heard a murmur.

I had kissed him on the nose and he had smiled. I said it too before I had to leave.

He got arrested for one month. I visited him as much as I could but even that wasn't enough for me to stop missing him.

When he was released we went to the isle of white. It was cold and windy and clouds blocked out the sun. But he was there, and that was perfect. We had next to no money so it didn't come as a surprise when I got a call from the police. Dan had been caught trying to 'borrow' a doughnut for me. He was in prison for 6 months.

I had to get a job to survive and I would visit him every day. He celebrated his birthday in jail. I was allowed to bring in a cake and everyone had a piece. He was 18 and was finally a legal adult. As a present the officers gave him half an hour extra to see me. It was quite generous of them.

When Dan got released he needed to get a job. It was difficult considering the amount of times he had been in jail but he found one eventually. He was working as a cashier in a small convenience shop. It was very little pay, but we managed.

He got arrested again for swearing at a police officer. 2 weeks in jail.

He got in a fight with a prisoner. 2 more weeks in jail plus a black eye.

Once he was let out we decided to go back to England.

We drove onto the ferry and went into the dining area to get some food. Halfway through we got stopped and questioned about our payment methods. Dan told them I was just someone he had met on the ferry and confessed that it had been fake money he used. He was taken away. 3 years in jail.

I'm still waiting for him to be released again. I'm staying at my friend's house until then. I couldn't bare to see my Mum after I left her without warning. I felt so bad.

I still see Dan sometimes. I'll visit him once a fortnight, that's the most I get given. His brown eyes still shine bright with excitement and warmth. His brown hair messy and long, too long for him now... I tell him that he needs a haircut every time I visit.

He is fire. Dangerous to touch or get close to but so mesmerising that you can't look away. I am ice. Easy to see through and easy to break.

I'm standing right in the middle of his fire, I'm melting as he is growing but I don't care. I may just be a shadow of a memory to him one day, but I wouldn't want it any other way.

Who says opposites don't attract.


End file.
